Card edge connectors are a type of connector in which a card edge, usually the front edge of a card including a board such as a printed circuit board, is inserted directly into a plug portion and mated (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of a card edge connector of the prior art.
As shown in the drawing, the card edge connector has a housing 811 made of an insulating material such as a synthetic resin, and a plurality of conductive wires 991 are inserted into the housing 811 from the rear. Among these conductive wires 991, a second terminal 951 is connected to the leading end of the conductive wires 991 positioned to the outside (the upper and lower sides in the drawing), and the second terminals 951 are mated with the rear end of a first terminal 851 housed inside an accommodating portion 817 formed in the housing 811.
The housing 811 is covered by an exterior portion 812, an opening 813 is formed in the front surface, and a card leading edge accommodating space 814 is formed inside the opening 813. The card leading edge accommodating space 814 receives the inserted card edge (not shown), and the leading ends of the first terminals 851 are exposed in order to come into contact with contact pads on the surface of the card edge.
A first seal member 841 and a second seal member 941 are attached near the rear end of the housing 811 to provide a waterproof seal. The conductive wires 991 are passed through through-holes formed in the second seal member 941.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-044879